


Man In Gag

by Mr_Sandwave, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF ST Discovery 2019: от R до NC-21 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Во время секса Пол ранит Хью и пугается. Они вместе находят решение.





	Man In Gag

Впервые всё идет не по плану недели через три после того, как Пол «стал немного тихоходкой». Он шутит над этим, мол, посмотри, Хью, я теперь ещё полезнее, но скрыть ужас в глубине своих глаз — не может. Пол-учёный и Хью-врач прекрасно понимают, сколько всего может поломаться или измениться до неузнаваемости, а Пол и Хью стараются поддерживать друг друга. Хью, правда, чувствует, что Пол не договаривает некоторых вещей, но надеется узнать всё до того, как случится что-то непоправимое. Он знает: на мужа бесполезно давить.  
  
  
— Боже, Хью, прости, прости, пожалуйста, я…  
Он не договаривает. Замолкает на полуслове и с ужасом смотрит на прокушенный сосок Хью. Левый. Кровь, стекающая по груди, кажется чёрной. И чем больше её становится, тем несчастнее выглядит Пол. Он словно уменьшается в размерах.  
— Всё в порядке, Пол, честно. — Хью уходит в ванну и обрабатывает рану, накладывает регенгель. Можно было бы воспользоваться регенератором, как в прошлый раз, но он остался в медотсеке. Позор тебе, доктор.  
— Так не может больше продолжаться, — нервно говорит Пол из комнаты.  
Хью видит в отражении зеркала, как он вскакивает с кровати и начинает натягивать на себя одежду. Успокаивает то, что Пол берёт не форму, а домашнюю пижаму. Значит, намерен поговорить сейчас, а не сбежать для «подумать, Хью, мне надо побыть одному». Значит, что-то уже решил.  
Одевшись, Пол подходит к Хью и обнимает его, стараясь не задеть пострадавшее место. Хью, положив тюбик с гелем на полочку над раковиной, обнимает супруга в ответ.  
— Рассказывай, что ты придумал.  
  
  
— Что?! Вот… _это_ ?!  
— Да, Хью,  _это_ . Или я просто отказываюсь спать с тобой. Ты понял. Никакого секса, Хью Калбер, пока ты не наденешь на меня намордник.  
— Да за что же мне это, а… Пол!   
— Ни за что. За то, что ты — выбрал меня. Первое впечатление правильное, а я сразу тебе не понравился.  
Они сидят на диванчике перед столом, обнявшись. Пол рассказывает:  
— Это действуют гены тихоходки. Я нашел несколько статей по ним, так оказалось, земные тихоходки и космические имеют много сходства между собой.  
— М-м-м… — Хью рассеянно ерошит волосы Пола. Тот ненавидит, когда портят его причёску, но сейчас он слишком увлечён.  
— У немногих раздельнополых видов земных Tardigrada самец во время спаривания с самкой обвивается вокруг её головы, а она — щекочет его своими стилетами, потом покажу на фото, они как раз чуть выступают из ротового отверстия. А вот у Tardigrada spatialis подобное «щекотание» происходит до спаривания, в момент, когда тихоходки знакомятся.  
— Хочешь сказать, что когда ты кусаешься во время секса, порой до крови, это тихоходочьи нежности?  
— Да, это я тебя «щекочу».  
— Однако, — произносит ошарашенно Хью.  
Пол отстраняется.  
— Ты будешь защищать себя от меня?  
— Нет. Ты не вредишь мне. Я готов к этому.  
Пол пожимает плечами и выходит из каюты. Намордник из мягкой кожи так и остается лежать на столе.  
  
  
Они продолжают спать вместе, но больше не занимаются сексом. Любые попытки Хью заканчиваются провалом. Пол уходит либо сразу, либо, если Хью застал его там, откуда быстро не сбежать, при первой же возможности, часто — возбуждённый.  
Хью уже ругает себя за то импульсивное «нет», вырвавшееся при разговоре. Ему претит сама мысль сделать с Полом нечто, выходящее за рамки. Его настораживает то, что он готов согласиться без каких-либо условий со своей стороны. Хью боится той части себя, которая может, виляя хвостом и рыча, взять контроль над любимым во всех смыслах. Он пытается объяснить это супругу, но тот лишь протягивает ему намордник. И когда Хью отрицательно качает головой — уходит в инженерный.  
Спать он, правда, приходит домой.  
  
  
Хью любит своего мужа. Это взаимно. Пол беспокоится о своём «дорогом докторе», даже в период этой их странной размолвки не оставляет его без внимания. Так же встречает его после смены в те редкие разы, когда не увлекается работой в инженерном, и тогда уже Хью, миновав громил с оружием на входе, ведёт его домой. Пол, просыпающийся раньше, готовит для него свежую одежду, проверяя, чтобы форма была идеально выглажена, а его супруг в ней — ослепителен. По вечерам Пол собственноручно варит для Хью кофе по одному из множества рецептов, которые он выучил ради него: сам Пол кофе  _ненавидит_ . Их совместная жизнь внешне мало меняется.  
Нарастает внутреннее напряжение. Оно копится, растёт, как давление в тех вулканах, которым некуда сбрасывать пар. Да, взрыв на их семейном острове не сдвинет ни на миллиметр даже пылинку, но саму семью он может разрушить до основания.  
Хью сдаётся.  
Он достаёт из шкафчика с одеждой и постельным бельём этот чёртов намордник и кладёт его на стол.  
Пол замечает сразу же. Он склоняет голову набок, приближается к Хью и, как только за ним со щелчком закрывается магнитный замок дверей, целует. Глубоко, жадно, давая волю себе и своему языку. Хью отвечает не менее воодушевленно.  
— Хью, мне это важно, — шепчет Пол между поцелуями. — Нам это нужно. Я перестану… оставлять на тебе _настолько_ заметные следы, и мы сможем быть вместе.  
«И я перестану _калечить_ тебя», — повисает в воздухе.  
Хью отстраняется и надевает намордник на Пола.  
  
  
Так стонать, как Пол, не умеет никто. До свадьбы у Хью был довольно обширный опыт, так что судить об этом он может с полной уверенностью.  
В этот раз на Поле маска-уздечка с довольно толстым кожаным мундштуком. Использовать металлические Хью отказался, опасаясь ненароком порвать Полу рот, а тому и не принципиален материал. Пол кайфует уже от одного того, как мягкая толстая кожа уздечки обхватывает голову, от того, как лежат на спине поводья, придерживаемые рукой Хью. Даже от того, что он не может нормально проглотить слюну, и она пропитывает простыни под щекой. Хью знает, Пол ему рассказывал о своих ощущениях.  
Оказывается, Хью замужем за человеком, который искренне любит игры с ограничением подвижности, лёгкое принуждение и жёсткий секс. О последнем пункте Хью знает ещё с их пятого свидания, которое одновременно было первым в реале.  
А вот что подобные игры нравятся ему самому, Хью знал всегда.  
Поэтому сейчас Пол лежит на краю кровати лицом вниз, упираясь коленями в пол. Его руки свободны, он иногда приподнимается и пытается отползти, но тогда Хью натягивает поводья. Пол шумно выдыхает и возвращается на место, а Хью продолжает трахать его, не быстро, но ритмично и входя на всю длину своего довольно крупного члена. Скорее толстого, чем длинного, но Хью не заморачивается. С длинным больше проблем, он проверяет на себе регулярно.  
Хью скучает по поцелуям во время секса, поэтому он старается возместить их за двоих. Уже сейчас на плечах Пола расцветает россыпь следов страсти. Хью наклоняется и ставит ещё один. Пол снова стонет, и Хью не выдерживает. Он отстраняется, не обращая внимания на недовольное мычание, и шлепком по заднице направляет Пола на постель. Он игнорирует, и тогда Хью забирается сам и тянет за поводья.  
Они договорились молчать сегодня.  
На движение поводьев Пол реагирует и вползает к Хью на кровать. Хью подхватывает его, а Пол, не имея возможности поцеловать, бодает головой в плечо и трется щекой о грудь. Ремни уздечки чувствительно и возбуждающе проходятся по коже.  
Хью и сам на пределе. Он высвобождается, сползает вниз и засовывает свой  _грязный, длинный_ язык ему в задницу. Смазка.  _Блядь._ Хью ненавидит римминг по смазке, но продолжает вылизывать расслабленный блестящий анус.  
Пол ноет, пытается отползти и избежать этой ласки, но его удерживает рука Хью и поводья, которые он так и не выпустил. Если бы Пол хотел  _реально_ избавиться от языка у себя в заднице, то дал бы знать. Как — они тоже обговорили уже давно.  
И всё-таки оттягивать удовольствие друг для друга дольше обычного Хью не намерен. Проведя языком аж до самых яиц, он резким движением переворачивает стоящего на коленях Пола на спину. Гладит его пальцами по лбу , по щекам, упирается руками в постель и трётся о него всем телом. Пол тут же ловит Хью ногами за талию и протестующе стонет.  
Хью и сам согласен. Нашарив в сбившихся простынях флакончик, он смазывает ещё раз себя и Пола и, навалившись на него, входит.  
Оба не удерживают стон. Хью, упираясь локтями, трахает быстро и жёстко, ведя их к оргазму кратчайшим и любимым обоими путём. Пол в шутку называет этот вариант «быстрее, выше, сильнее», Хью же не по душе такое использование цитаты.  
Оргазму всё равно, как его называют. Желанный и ожидаемый, он в этот раз ударяет в голову и в член так, что Хью аж задыхается. Он даже не замечает, кончил ли Пол...  
Едва Хью успокаивает дыхание, как ему на грудь падает уздечка.  
— Ты стартовал к финалу, как призовой жеребец, — капризно ворчит Пол, но он улыбается, а его грудь забрызгана спермой. Он как раз тем и занят, что влажным полотенцем стирает её с себя, а второе протягивает Хью.  
— Это кто ещё сегодня жеребец, — так же притворно хмурится Хью. — Ты не в курсе?  
— Не-а.  
Пол отбрасывает полотенце и устраивается в объятиях мужа. Они лежат, развернувшись друг к другу, и лениво целуются перед сном.  
Уздечку кто-то из них сталкивает на пол.


End file.
